HAWKEN versus Gundam
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: Rookie Derek and the Skylander Dragons(Anthrofied) teams up in their HAWKEN Mechs to take on two Gundam Pilots in their Gundams who wants them to abandon their Mechs, but those four are not willing to surrender without a fight. (X-Over between Hawken, Skylander Dragons, and Gundam)


**AN Time for a Short Crossover, as my ideas can be random. A Showdown will occur, and one side will take all. Yes, I am doing it. It's their opinion if they think HAWKEN is a bad game, because I think it is awesome. I am not a Gundam hater btw, I just like to take a shot for pure fun. And yes Dragons on the Hawken Side because I am a Dragon Fan though I am also a Brony(Who watch MLP).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Series, Skylander Dragons, and HAWKEN. I do this for fun and not for Profit.**

**Now. Prepare for a plotless battle of Mechs.**

* * *

"Bazaar... We meet again." Derek whispered, his hands on the controls. It has been long since the Rookie Pilot himself arrived on his first battle. The battlefield's floor filled with yellow burning sand, with Mechanical structures scattered. He remembers piloting the CR-T Recruit that every new pilots are assigned to. Now in his great Vanguard Mech, he won't fear taking too much damage. He wants to be able to soak as much damage for his comrades to provide DPS.

Speaking of, they are here.

Chief Cynder, the Violet Dragoness who pilots the Reaper, used to snipe enemies from long range. She was the greatest sniper in the HAWKEN force. Cynder was also the one to mentor Derek in the first battle against the other terrorist forces.

"Chief Cynder, ready to rock." Cynder Smiles through the Commlink, as she saw th the two more mechs approaching, "Welcome Back to the Battlefield."

Whirlwind the Veteran, the Blue Dragoness with feathered wings. Her mech is the Predator, and she has no problem sneaking up onto the enemies and deliver a backstab blow before they can react.

"This is Whirlwind. Predator the Ambush Mech. I'm not late, am I?" Whirlwind asked in a worried voice,

"Not really. This is Spyro. Assault Mech. Let's do it."

Elite Dragon Spyro, in Purple Scales, pilots the all-purpose Assault Mech. He isn't afraid to rush in and brawl them to the ground with his Point-D Vulcan. Cynder & Spyro were known to be great childhood friends, and Spyro's the second-in-command.

Derek and the three Dragons are part of the Elite Team led by Elder Ignia called the Dragon Warriors. Their reputation is succeeding, and they are rivals with the other Elite Team, the Eeveelution Nine, though they are good friends. Derek is the only Human member of the Dragon Warriors Elite Team, because there were no other teams to accept him due to his low skills back when he joined. Now he is skilled to help wherever he's needed.

"Derek. Welcome again." Spyro greeted,

"So... What are we needed here for?" Derek asked,

"There are two Unidentified Mechs located here." Cynder started the briefing, "We have reports that those three took out 16 mechs per day. I can say that they are independant, meaning they are not on either sides. The mission is simple: to subdue those Mechs."

"Hey look!" Derek pointed at the two flying objects, human-shaped. The two lands on the other side at the Eastern Ruins. They could be the ones.

"We should split up." Spyro said, "Derek, take the left Side. Whirlwind and I will cover the Central Silo."

"I'll stay behind and keep you covered by scope." Cynder added, before they jet their way to the positions. Once Derek arrived, he quickly activates the Vanguard Turret. He turns up to see the incoming human-shaped mech. A mech all white, with the chest being black and blue, and on its back contains wing-like cannons. It flies up and lands to the ground, and to the height comparison, the White Machine looks a bit taller. The two stared at each others, as the sand rages by a gale of wind.

_That must be it._ Derek thoughted, brushing his hands, _The white machine that destroyed many Mechs on our side and theirs. Hmm... How about I see if I can tame it like a wild beast it is._

"You there." The pilot of the unknown mech began to speak, "I will give you one warning. Abandon your Mobile Suit and all your personal weapons. There will be no more fighting."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Pilot." Derek denied, "We were assigned to eliminate the threat at all cost. That means you."

"You don't understand. Your endless fight is the reason Earth will slowly decay." He said, "Unless you Hawkens can stop this senseless violence, we will be forced to eliminate you."

"Then you are welcome to try." Derek said, hands on the controls. "We are fighting to bring Freedom our way, and it will be kept that way. Here I come, White Machine!"

"I am a Freedom Gundam!" It responds not wanting to reveal the real name, before flying up and aiming his Laser Rifle, "And We will bring Peace!" and fired. Derek aimed his Turret Shields and start blocking them. Derek raised his Vulcan and fired, only for the White Gundam to fly away and fire lasers. The two started dodging each others' shots, before Derek armed and fired his Grenade Launcher. A Manual Detonation above the Gundam's head knocks it to the ground, before Derek plunge his Vanguard and Tackle the Gundam to the ground.

"Bringing Peace by destroying our Forces?" Derek taunted, "What an Odd way for a Warrior of Peace." The Freedom Gundam kicks Vanguard off, before Vanguard hovers to the ground.

"You are nothing but Savages here!" He shouted, "There will be no More Violence, here and space!"

"I'll agree once the Terrorists are defeated." Derek catched his fist, "Including you if you get in our way." before hands on controls again, grenading the Freedom Gundam in the chest with the Grenade launcher, repeatedly until the Freedom Gundam dodged two additionals then raised its Wing-like Cannons and fired energy beams.

"Stop Fighting!" Freedom Gundam Pilot shouted.

"Oh boy!" Derek tightened the Turret Shields, which only had him pushed back on the ground, then to the walls. Derek aimed his Grenade launcher like Artillery, and pulled the trigger, "Taste Grenade!" it flung up to down to the Gundam's back, before pulling the trigger again for detonation, knocking it to the ground face down, interrupting the beams. He sees his Turret Shields halfway gone, so Derek deactivated the shields before the Repairs are underway. "I better repair before that Gundam gets up."

**M**eanwhile at the Central Silo, Spyro was dueling with the White Machine with fin-like wings on its back, vulcans against lasers. The Nu Gundam is what the Pilot called it.

"I don't think so!" The Nu Gundam Pilot shouted, turning around and fire its Laser Rifle. Predator revealed from the cloaking item side dash before firing the T32-Bolt. The Gundam raised the shield to defend the shots. "You think your petty mechs will stand up against the Nu Gundam?"

Spyro's Assault jumped and leap to tackle Nu Gundam to the ground, but the Nu Gundam delivered a Kick, launchign the Assault Mech back.

"Give up! You can't win!" Nu Gundam Pilot taunted, but the two ignored. Before the Pilot can react, a sluggy shell hit Nu in the head, losing balance before regaining them. "What? Don't tell me you got another Partner. That's a Dirty move."

"This is called Strategy, you Terrorist." Whirlwind said,

"Terrorist? I think its you Hawkens who are the terrorists." Nu Pilot said, "For years you Hawkens have been waging war for too much. We will teach you the meaning of Peace."

"Whatever words they gave you is a lie." Spyro said, before leaping his Assault Mech in the air, and firing TOW Rockets, destroying the finlike wings on its back. The Nu Gundam lands.

"How dare you destroy my Fin Funnels!" Nu shouted, before it is slammed to the ground, gunning both arms apart. The Pilot is defeated. "Damn. I'm done for."

"You won't harm any more Hawken warriors." Spyro said, "We're bringing you both to Justice."

**B**ack with Derek and the Freedom Gundam,

"This ends Nooooooow!" The Freedom Pilot yelled, charging in with a beam saber. Derek armed and fire the vulcan to slow it down, having it crashed to the ground. Vanguard hovers into the air and fired Grenades Repeatedly, destroying both Winglike Cannons. The legs are not operating at last after the duel. "No! If we don't succeed, we won't gain Peace!"

"Destroying Mechs will not bring peace." Derek scolded, "I think you two are the ones causing the war to grow."

"I will not be Lectured," It shouted, "by monsters like you!"

"I can lecture all I want, Gundam Pilot." Derek said, "Now, time for you to face Justice." before switching Comm to Spyro. "Derek here. Freedom Gundam down."

"Good work, Derek. The Nu Gundam is down over here." Spyro replied, "Don't fully destroy it. We need the Pilots alive for Interrogation." Derek nodded.

"Team, Mission Accomplished." Cynder said, "Transport vehicles will arrive to bring those Pilots to the Hawken Base."

The two tough enemies are down, and the Victory goes to the Elite Team Dragon Warriors.

* * *

**AN: Finally, though my writing skills are average to novice-like, the Gundams are no Longer Invincible. *Evil Laugh* Anyways, hope you enjoy this short one.**


End file.
